


Apocalypse-Which-Was-Not-In-19th-Century

by curious_Lissa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fanart, Gen, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Same place, same characters.. different time and different Apocalypse?!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Exchange 2019





	Apocalypse-Which-Was-Not-In-19th-Century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maniacalmole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalmole/gifts).



> This was made for two prompts: “a different setting for the Almost-Apocalypse” and “Victorian era”. If I could write, it would be an exciting action-packed fanfic with horse carriages, beautiful costumes and Horsepersons of the Apocalypse trying to start Armageddon by awakening a super-volcano with a lot of dynamite… But I hope you will be able to imagine all of that with this picture.   
> (And yes, since Crowley would have to get there via horse carriage, he is facing the Devil with a… whip…)

  



End file.
